l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A Onda Crescente
Este foi o terceiro conto de L5R a ser publicado pela Fantasy Flight. Podendo ser encontrado em seu site oficial “The Price of War”, por Mari Murdockhttps://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2017/6/21/the-rising-wave/ A Onda Crescente - Tradução de Renan Barcellos Enquanto isso, nas montanhas ao norte de Rokugan... '' Um homem mais cauteloso — ou um com menos motivos — não teria tentado deixar Shiro Mirumoto tão cedo naquela estação. Mesmo para os padrões do Clã Dragão, o inverno havia sido duro, e, apesar de seu aperto se afrouxar, ele ainda não havia se deixado ir embora. A neve ainda se erguia em montes onde os trabalhadores heimin a haviam tirado das ruas da cidade, e, à noite o chão desmatado se tornava uma pequena réplica das montanhas, a lama congelando-se em picos e vales escarpados de pedra. Mirumoto Masashige teria preferido esperar mais uma semana, ou mesmo duas, antes de se colocar em sua jornada. Não por seu próprio bem — embora, com o passar dos anos, suas articulações se opusessem ao frio cada vez mais — mas por causa de seus seguidores. Arriscava a segurança deles viajando tão logo após o equinócio, e ele sabia disso. Mas o atraso só traria o risco de um problema maior para o clã como um todo. E Masashige sabia que, se ele perguntasse, os homens e as mulheres de seu séquito insistiriam em sair assim que ele exigisse, mesmo que isso significasse cavalgar para dentro dos dentes de uma nevasca. Ele nunca insultaria honra deles perguntando. Então, eles montaram no pátio do castelo e se dirigiram para a agitação da cidade, descendo a rua principal em direção ao portão: sete bushi e seus ashigaru, pessoas da cidade espalharam-se para fora do caminho enquanto eles atravessavam o lugar. Seria o suficiente, Masashige esperava, para garantir uma viagem tranquila para o oeste e para o norte. Mesmo nos melhores momentos, as montanhas do Dragão não eram os campos pacíficos da Garça, e depois de um inverno tão difícil, ele tinha que tomar precauções. Com seus pensamentos repousando nos perigos da jornada à frente, ele não viu o perigo na frente dele até que fosse quase tarde demais. Masashige puxou desesperadamente as rédeas. Seu castrado empinou,relinchou e derrapou de lado, um casco escorregando na lama. Masashige se atirou no chão e rolou, sabendo que, se não o fizesse, o cavalo cairia em sua perna e a quebraria. O grito equino que cobriu o barulho de sua armadura batendo lhe disse que seu castrado não tinha tido muita sorte. ''Mas a criança— Antes mesmo que se colocasse de pé, Masashige procurou a criança que ele quase pisoteou. Ele a encontrou prostrada em desculpas sem dignidade alguma ao lado da rua. Uma garota, talvez de doze anos, vestia-se com o simples kimono e hakama de um bushi em treinamento. Ela pressionava a testa contra a lama gelada. "Mirumoto-ue, perdoe essa descuidada!" Masashige puxou-a para cima, procurando por ferimentos. "Você está bem?" "Sim, meu Senhor. Não tenho desculpas para o meu descuido, me perdoe!" O alívio transformou seus ossos em água. Se eu tivesse machucado uma criança... "Meu Senhor!" A hatamoto dele, Mirumoto Hitomi , ficou de pé sobre seu cavalo caído. "Rakusetsu está gravemente ferido. Não sei se ele pode ser salvo ". Masashige teria sacrificado uma dúzia de cavalos para salvar a vida da criança. Qualquer que fosse o problema que atormentava o Dragão, qualquer que fosse a ofensa que tivessem cometido contra a Fortuna da Fertilidade, apenas afetava as pessoas, e não os animais de suas terras. Cavalos e lobos e ursos prosperaram, enquanto os humanos diminuíam a cada ano que passava. O problema durou por um século ou mais, antes que as mentes afiadas da família Kitsuki o notassem; no momento, ele era inegável. O Dragão não estava tendo filhos suficientes. E entre a classe samurai, o problema tornou-se desesperado o suficiente para que o Dragão recorresse a medidas desesperadas. A menina que Masashige acabara de salvar — ela teria nascido de uma família samurai? Ou ela era originalmente uma camponesa, identificada por alguns shugenja Agasha como possuidora de mérito espiritual suficiente para receber a criação, treinamento, e a identidade de um samurai? Não havia como saber apenas olhando para ela. Na verdade, Masashige não queria saber. Ele aprumou seus pensamentos e sua dignidade, recuando para uma distância mais respeitável. Dirigindo-se à menina, ele disse: "Você deve mostrar mais cautela no futuro. Um bushi não teme o perigo, mas ele deve estar atento à sua presença ". A menina se ajoelhou mais uma vez na lama do degelo. "Hai, Mirumoto-ue". "Vá", disse Masashige. Só depois que ela partiu, ele se voltou para Hitomi e para o seu cavalo. Um exame rápido lhe disse a verdade. Mesmo o médico de cavalos mais talentoso não conseguiria salvar seu castrado; A cura seria muito lenta, mesmo com uma tala para diminuir o peso em sua perna ruim, Rakusetsu nunca mais iria poder ser montado novamente. Somente as preces de um shugenja poderiam restaurar a sua montaria, e Masashige odiava implorar aos kami por suas bênçãos em uma questão tão pequena. Não quando o próprio Paraíso parecia condenar o Dragão por algum pecado desconhecido. Ele fez o próprio trabalho necessário, cortando a garganta de Rakusetsu para que o castrado não sofresse. Depois, Hitomi limpou a sua faca enquanto Masashige entrava em um templo próximo. Ele despejou um pouco de água da fonte sobre as suas mãos e raspou a cabeça, depois procurou um monge para tirar dele a impureza da morte com uma varinha de papel . Quando ele emergiu, um de seus bushi já ido até o castelo e voltado com um cavalo novo. Então, ele se montou mais uma vez. Fora dos muros de Shiro Mirumoto , problemas estavam efervescendo. Ele precisava falar com o campeão do clã antes que fosse tarde demais. ... A perda do castrado de Masashige havia perturbado seus seguidores. Nenhum deles falou abertamente, mas ele viu os efeitos na frequência com que eles rezaram ou fizeram uma pausa para fazer compras em santuários nas estradas. Um presságio desagradável para se começar uma jornada — e quando chegaram à Vilarejo do Pinheiro Alto , encontraram outro. "Para onde foi a árvore?"right Hitomi perguntou abruptamente, rompendo o silêncio que durou a maior parte da tarde. O pinheiro costumava estar no topo de uma crista ao leste da vila, sozinho em seu esplendor, visível por quilômetros ao redor. Agora, a crista estava vazia. Apertando os olhos, Masashige podia divisar um coto quebrado, irregular e preto. Murmúrios inquietos levantaram atrás dele, depois caíram em silêncio. Eles passaram dos restos da árvore pouco antes do pôr-do-sol. Uma tempestade de inverno deve tê-la derrubado, e os heimin locais então cortaram uma grande porção do tronco. Masashige instruiu seu escrituário, Kobori Sozan, a anotar isso e perguntar se os camponeses receberam a permissão de seu superintendente para usar o material como lenha. Por lei, grandes árvores, como aquela, eram propriedade do daimyô local, para uso em construções — mas isso não impediu que os heimin usassem a madeira para seu próprio uso. E em um inverno tão amargo como este, ele duvidava que eles tivessem hesitado em fazê-lo. O Vilarejo do Pinheiro Alto era um lugar pequeno, significativo apenas porque servia como uma via de estrada para os viajantes. A julgar pelo que encontraram lá, Masashige e seu séquito foram as primeiras pessoas a passar pelo lugar desde que o degelo começou. Suas câmaras não estavam preparadas, o tatami estava mofado e úmido, e os alimentos servidos eram as sobras de inverno, grãos grosseiros cozidos com raiz de bardana. "Por que não nos deram arroz?" Hitomi exigiu. O chefe da vila, Sanjirô, curvou-se. Hitomi era uma mulher alta e, embora fosse esbelta sob sua armadura, era composta inteiramente por músculos. Ela poderia quebrar o chefe do vilarejo em dois sem recorrer à sua espada. "Por favor, perdoe nosso humilde vilarejo, Mirumoto-sama", disse ele. "Pragas entraram em nossos depósitos no outono passado; o arroz que não comeram ficou profundamente estragado. Nós mantivemos esses grãos para vocês, mas é quase tudo o que temos ". Hitomi franziu o cenho, mas quando olhou para Masashige, ele a deteve com uma pequena sacudida de sua cabeça. Sanjirô tinha sido o chefe do Vilarejo do Pinheiro Alto há mais de uma década. Ele não era o tipo que daria arroz roubado para o seu povo e mentiria para um daimyô sobre isso. Não, as desgraças do vilarejo eram apenas mais um sinal do descontentamento do Paraíso. "Isso daria para fazer uma Garça desmaiar", murmurou Hitomi, mas depois disso ela se aquietou. O Dragão não era estranho às dificuldades, e neste ponto da estação as refeições em Shiro Mirumoto não eram substancialmente melhores. Somente com o degelo, as coisas melhorariam. O degelo e o favor do Tengoku. Masashige só podia tentar apressar uma dessas coisas. Em um vilarejo tão pequena, com o clima ainda tão amargo, havia pouca variedade de diversão após a refeição terminar. Seus bushi sentaram-se ombro a ombro ao redor do braseiro, mantendo o calor dentro do anel formado por seus corpos e conversaram silenciosamente entre si. Masashige saiu discretamente para lidar com suas necessidades, observando sua respiração se tornar névoa ao ar da luz da lua. Nas terras mais amenas ao sul, as flores de cerejeira já estariam florescendo. O ar frio e parado carregava sons com perfeita clareza. Não muito longe, na cabana onde a esposa de Sanjirô, Yuki preparara sua refeição, ouviu uma voz de mulher murmurando: "Shoshi ni kie. Shoshi ni kie. Shoshi ni kie. " O sangue de Masashige ficou mais frio do que o vento. Devoção ao Pequeno Professor — ou, se escrito com um caractere diferente, confiança absoluta no Pequeno Professor. Era o mantra do Secto da Terra Perfeita. A Terra Perfeita aqui — ali, no Vilarejo do Pinheiro Alto. O secto havia florescido durante anos no interior do território do Dragão, em aldeias pequenas demais para receberem nomes, tão pequenas que, se tivessem sorte, veriam um monge da Irmandade de Shinsei duas vezes por ano. As pessoas que viviam naqueles vales isolados desenvolveram muitos costumes estranhos e, com prazer, abraçavam em uma teologia que lhes dizia que não precisavam aprender práticas difíceis nem cultivar mérito dentro de si mesmas; elas só precisavam que invocar Shinsei, o Pequeno Professor, para serem libertadas do ciclo do renascimento. É claro que isso tinha apelo para os camponeses, que não tinham tempo e educação para se dedicar às exigências da Irmandade. Três palavras simples, e Shinsei os salvaria. A prática era controversa na melhor das hipóteses; A Fênix havia proibido completamente o kie, distribuindo castigos severos a qualquer um, monge ou camponês ou até mesmo samurais, que fossem encontrados entoando a frase. Eles diziam que era uma heresia - um falso caminho, não uma rota genuína para a iluminação . Masashige não era um erudito religioso. Ele entendia muito pouco do debate teológico sobre o kie, sobre sua eficácia ou falta dela. Só sabia que os seguidores do Secto Terra Perfeita tinham crescido mais nos últimos anos — e se tornado mais violentos. Encontrá-los aqui, não no interior, mas em uma estação chave na estrada norte... Outras preocupações esquecidas, Masashige se abaixou e entrou de volta na casa. "Hitomi-kun. Um momento do seu tempo. " Ela se levantou sem hesitação e seguiu-o para fora. A voz havia se silenciado, mas Masashige levou Hitomi para longe de todos os ouvidos possíveis antes de descrever para ela o que ele tinha ouvido. Alguma vez na vida Hitomi havia sorrido? Talvez antes da morte de seu irmão, mas raramente desde então, e quase nenhuma vez nos últimos anos. Sua carranca de agora era característica, assim como sua resposta. "É por isso que eles não têm arroz? Porque eles o enviaram aos líderes do secto?" "Eu duvido disso", disse Masashige. "A Garça teve muito pouco arroz para vender nos últimos anos; nossa falta agora é natural. Estou mais preocupado com essa evidência da expansão do secto". Normalmente, a atenção ininterrupta de Hitomi teria sido sobre ele, mas agora ela estava cautelosa, as mãos agarrando os cabos de suas espadas, prontas para sacá-las. Seus olhos se dirigiram para a esquerda e para a direita, prescrutando as sombras silenciosas. "Nosso caminho precisava necessariamente passar por esta aldeia. Se eles pretendem emboscá-lo, este seria um lugar ideal para fazê-lo". Os relatórios diziam que eles haviam se tornaram mais ousados — mas certamente não tão ousado. "O que eles ganhariam com isso? Matar o daimyô da família Mirumoto, apenas os marcaria como criminosos aos olhos de todo o Império ". "Eles já são criminosos", disse Hitomi. "Somente nas terras da Fênix. Aqui, não houve nenhum decreto contra o secto. Há muitos caminhos para a iluminação, Hitomi-kun, e se há a menor chance do mantra deles levá-los a esse objetivo, eles não deveriam ter a autorização de segui-lo? " A mandíbula dela se apertou. "Eles dizem que encontrarão iluminação após a morte, no paraíso que eles dizem que Shinsei criou para eles. Pessoas que acreditam nisso não hesitarão em lançar-se em nossas lâminas pela causa delas". leftEla poderia estar correta. Os últimos relatórios que ele havia recebido antes do início do inverno sugeriam que os seguidores da seita estavam se armando. Mais do que lobos famintos ou os bandidos normais de fim do inverno, era esse o motivo pelo qual ele havia ordenado que sua comitiva viajasse de armadura. Os líderes da Terra Perfeita diziam que o mundo entrou na Era da Virtude Decadente, e que os samurais eram os culpados pelos muitos males do Império. Tais palavras caminhavam muito perto da fronteira da traição — talvez até mesmo a atravessassem. Masashige respirou profundamente, sentindo o ar gelado mordê-lo. "O que você recomendaria, Hitomi-kun?" Ela respondeu sem hesitação. "Impedir que o secto se enraíze aqui, Mirumoto-ue. Vamos reunir todos os heimin e questioná-los até sabermos quantos adeptos existem aqui. E então façamos deles um exemplo, para mostrar aos outros o destino que os espera caso tomem tal caminho". Sete bushi e seus ashigaru: eles poderiam fazer o que Hitomi disse. Levar expedições militares para os rincões das montanhas era quase impossível, mas aqui o problema era fácil de se lidar. Fácil de se lidar — e difícil de se resolver. Seguir o conselho de Hitomi poderia muito bem precipitar exatamente o tipo de conflito armado generalizado que ele esperava evitar. Mas não ao não seguir o seu conselho... qual o preço que o Dragão pagaria em dias futuros? Qual o preço que o Império pagaria? O maxilar de Masashige se apertou. Ele imaginou seu próprio filho ajoelhando-se ao lado de Sanjirô e Yuki, com a cabeça inclinada para o golpe da lâmina. "Uma decisão agora seria prematura", disse ele finalmente. "Eu já pretendia tratar este assunto com o campeão do clã. Vou reportar a situação do Vilarejo do pinheiro para ele e ver que curso de ação irá preferir ". Hitomi não gostou da ideia, ele sabia. Ela sempre queria ação rápida, mesmo que o custo fosse alto. Mas sua disciplina era mais forte do que sua raiva; ela curvou-se e murmurou: "Como quiser, meu senhor. Garantirei que os cavalos estejam prontos na primeira luz do amanhã. E iremos montar guarda esta noite. " ... Masashige nunca seria presunçoso o suficiente para questionar a sabedoria do fundador divino do seu clã. O Kami Togashi valorizara a solidão — uma característica compartilhada por todos os seus sucessores — e não havia lugar melhor para encontrá-la do que nos picos proibitivos no norte do território do Dragão, as margens da cordilheira conhecida como a Grande Muralha do Norte. Se essa escolha fazia com que entrar em contato com o campeão do clã ser difícil na melhor das circunstâncias... bem, sem dúvida, havia bons motivos para isso, motivos que estavam além do próprio discernimento de Masashige. Pelo menos a estrada estava sempre clara para ele. Ela serpenteava por bordas estreitas, subindo encostas íngremes e desfiladeiros ainda sufocados pela neve e gelo, mas estava lá. Aqueles que procuraram a Alta Casa da Luz sem convite poderiam se encontrar perdidos nas montanhas, às vezes para sempre. A Alta Casa se elevou acima da festa de Masashige quando se aproximaram. Meio fortaleza, meio mosteiro, agarrava-se à pedra nua de seu pico, como as garras de uma grande besta. A única forma de entrar no lugar era através de um estreito conjunto de escadas, com mais de mil degraus de altura. Na base, um conjunto de edifícios esperou para receber visitantes, fornecendo abrigo para aqueles que não entrariam na Alta Casa em si. Acólitos silenciosos, crianças com as vestes simples daqueles que treinavam para se juntarem ao ise zumi, levavam as rédeas dos cavalos. Masashige subiu as escadas sozinho, deixando os outros para trás — até Hitomi. Por cima do ombro, ele carregava a sacola com os relatos de seu funcionário, pronto para entregar para as mãos apropriadas. Em outras partes de Rokugan, tal tarefa seria vista como abaixo da dignidade de um daimyô de família, mas não ali. leftAlguém o esperava no topo dos degraus, uma figura imóvel que quase não se mexeu enquanto Masashige fazia seu caminho firme para cima. Ele era reconhecível mesmo à distância: mesmo entre o ise zumi, poucos se mostrariam em público com calças curtas, verdes e tingidas de jinbei e nada mais. Mas Togashi Mitsu era excepcional mesmo dentro de sua ordem. Enquanto os samurais em todo o Império podiam adotar crianças se não tivessem herdeiros adequados de sua própria linhagem, a liderança do Dragão sempre passou para o monge mais talentoso dos ise zumi, independentemente da origem do monge. O menino Sô tinha sido um acólito em Fukurokujin Seidô , uma criança largada lá por pais desconhecidos, quando o campeão do clã o havia encontrado. Agora, Sô tornara-se Togashi Mitsu, herdeiro do Dragão. A maioria dos herdeiros se vestia com kimono ou armadura requintada, mas a única decoração de Mitsu era suas tatuagens, que a sua quase nudez colocava em gloriosa exibição. Elas envolviam o tronco e os braços e até as pernas: macacos e corvos, centopeias e libélulas, um grande caranguejo no peito e um tigre nas costas e a cabeça de um dragão arqueando por sobre pescoço e sobre até chegar ao couro cabeludo raspado. Tudo o trabalho de Togashi Gaijutsu, o maior mestre tatuador entre o ise zumi. O inverno minara o condicionamento de Masashige; Ele precisou se concentrar para não tomar ar visivelmente enquanto saudava o herdeiro do clã. "Eu vim pedir uma audiência com Togashi-ue". "É claro", disse Mitsu. A Alta Casa nunca se surpreendera com a chegada de Masashige. "Eu vou levá-lo para o seu encontro assim que você estiver pronto". Espero que seja um bom presságio. Mesmo um daimyô de família muitas vezes precisava esperar para falar com seu campeão de clã. Masashige entregou sua sacola a um ise zumi que esperava dentro do portão, uma mulher nova o suficiente na ordem para que tivesse apenas duas tatuagens que adornavam seus braços nus: uma cobra e uma borboleta. Então seguiu Mitsu para dentro da Alta Casa da Luz. Ao contrário da maioria dos castelos em Rokugan, suas fortificações não consistiam em paredes robustas e fossas profundas. As montanhas eram a primeira linha de defesa, e as estranhas forças que tão frequentemente escondiam a estrada eram a segunda. Qualquer um que superasse tais barreiras e ainda desejassem invadir a Casa Alta enfrentaria uma escolha entre aquela estreita escada e os penhascos do pico. Onde a capital de outro campeão de clãs teria torres de arqueiros, a Alta Casa possuía santuários e salões de meditação; Onde outras famílias tinham armaduras e quartéis para ashigaru, os Togashi tinham os ise zumi e suas estranhas habilidades. Uma atmosfera de serenidade permeava o lugar — serenidade e outra coisa, um toque sobrenatural que se demorava nos pequenos cabelos nas costas do pescoço de Masashige. Ele se banhou rapidamente, grato por sair de sua armadura, que parecia tão fora desse lugar em tal ambiente monástico. Quando ele terminou, vestiu-se com o kimono muito mais simples e hakama que foram fornecidos à ele. O vento cortou como facas através do tecido fino, mas ele deixou isso de lado, concentrando-se em sua tarefa. Togashi Yokuni, Campeão do Clã do Dragão , não recebeu Masashige em um grande salão. Em vez disso, ele se sentou em uma plataforma nua em cima de uma dos muitos precipícios que serviam como a parede externa da Alta Casa da Luz. Em contraste com a escassa roupa de Mitsu, Yokuni usava uma armadura de aspecto antigo, com um painel separado para cobrir o lado direito de seu corpo. Masashige nunca o via sem essa armadura — incluindo o capacete e o mempô que cobriam o rosto dele. Masashige sabia que não deveria comparar seu próprio campeão com o do desprezível Clã Escorpião. Mas servir um homem sem nunca ver o rosto dele... era difícil. Mitsu se ajoelhou a uma curta distância de onde Yokuni sentava de pernas cruzadas. Masashige fez uma grande reverência, tocando a pedra com a sua testa, enquanto o ar da montanha deslizava como gelo sobre seu couro cabeludo nu. "Lorde Togashi. Embora o inverno mal tenha termiado, há coisas dentro de suas terras não podem esperar. Peço que deixe-me apresentar o meu relatório. " Um movimento da mão de Yokuni lhe disse para continuar. Como um homem que compõe uma pintura de tinta, Masashige apresentou os traços vitais, deixando os detalhes mais finos para consideração posterior. A dureza do inverno e a imensa sombra da agressão do Leão ao sul. O contínuo fracasso dos nascimentos no Dragão. O perigo representado pelo Secto Terra Perfeita. Forças pressionando de todos os lados, ameaçando esmagar o clã entre elas. "Togashi-ue", disse Masashige," devemos ultrapassar nossas próprias fronteiras e formar uma aliança com a Fênix. Separadamente, cada um de nossos clãs é uma presa fácil para o Leão, mas juntos podemos resistir a eles. Além disso, nossos próprios esforços para resolver o mistério do nosso declínio não resultaram em nada; De todos os clãs, a Fênix é o mais provável de possuir a sabedoria necessária para nos ajudar. Mas não o farão a menos que façamos concessões, e nisso temos apenas duas escolhas possíveis. " A Primeira seria romper com o Unicórnio. Os Isawa permanecem suspeitos como sempre das técnicas de meishôdô dos Iuchi e de outras práticas heréticas; Eles ficariam felizes em nos ver fechar nossa fronteira ocidental. Mas nós nos beneficiamos da força militar do Unicórnio. E, o que é mais importante, sem as alianças matrimoniais que formamos — sem as crianças que as viúvas e os viúvos trazem em nossas fileiras — estaríamos apostando todo o nosso futuro inteiro na esperança de que a Fênix possa encontrar a solução para o nosso problema ". Ele fez uma pausa. Mesmo um daimyô de família não podia encarar o seu campeão nos olhos, mas ele procurou cada pequena mudança da linguagem corporal de Yokuni que indicasse uma sugestão dos pensamentos do homem. A armadura o derrotou: tornava Yokuni tão inescrutável quanto a pedra abaixo deles. Masashige não teve escolha senão continuar. "A segunda possibilidade é que tomemos medidas contra o Secto Terra Perfeita como a Fênix tem sugerido por anos. Se pudermos erradicar tal heresia — caso você julgue ser uma heresia de fato, meu senhor — estou certo de que Shiba Ujimitsu -dono consideraria isso um grande sinal de amizade para com seu clã ". Yokuni falou finalmente. "Quando o grão cai antes que esteja maduro, a colheita é pobre, e a fome segue". Ele quis dizer que o tempo de ação ainda não chegou? Masashige tivera anos de experiência com seu campeão de clã e ainda tinha dificuldade em interpretar as respostas crípticas de Yokuni. Desta vez, no entanto, ele pensou que o significado era claro. Nenhum samurai deve temer a morte — mas cada perda de vida diminuia na força do clã, em um momento em que não poderiam se dar tal luxo. "Sim, o custo seria alto. Trazer a guerra para nossos próprios vales é difícil, e qualquer ataque contra o secto provavelmente estimulará rebeliões como resposta. Mas há outra possibilidade. " Ele curvou-se mais uma vez para Yokuni. "Togashi-ue, eu ouvi histórias de um ise zumi com um dom que pode nos poupar da dor e do desperdício do derramamento de sangue. Eles dizem que quando Togashi Kazue-san fala com um homem, suas palavras encontram caminho para a mente dele até que ele não consiga pensar em nada mais, e ele perde toda a vontade de lutar. Se isso for verdade, ela poderia neutralizar os líderes da seita, tirando a força central que os torna tão potentes como uma ameaça. Com eles fora do caminho, nossas chances de retornar seus seguidores para o verdadeiro caminho de Shinsei por algum meio além da espada seria muito maior ". Mitsu falou, sem nenhum sinal de Yokuni que Masashige pudesse ver. "A habilidade de Kazue-san não é algo para se usar levianamente, Mirumoto-ue. A morte só destrói o corpo, e aqueles que estão em serviço ao Paraíso melhoram o seu karma para a próxima vida. Mas interferir com a mente... isto é uma questão diferente ". "Não faço essa sugestão levianamente", disse Masashige. Apesar do seu controle, as palavras saíram afiadas e duras. "Se fosse um punhado de vidas contra um punhado de mentes, eu não hesitaria em sacar minha espada. Mas a sobrevivência do nosso clã está em jogo. O que são alguns dos hereges e rebeldes diante disso? " O que é uma única criança, contra isso? Masashige se afastou do monge, pressionando sua testa para a pedra mais uma vez em súplica. Muitas vezes era assim: Masashige curvando-se sob o peso de seus problemas, as decisões que ele carecia da autoridade para fazer... enquanto Yokuni, que possuía a autoridade, sentava-se em contemplação silenciosa. E ao seu redor, o mundo se aproximava cada vez mais da beira do desastre. "Por favor, Togashi-ue", disse Masashige com a voz mais forte que conseguiu. "Peço-lhe que me conceda a ajuda de Togashi Kazue-san. Com ela, ainda podemos evitar uma chacina. " A lufar do vento foi a única resposta. E então, ruído da armadura se movendo. Masashige olhou para cima, cheio de esperança. Mas para o seu horror, viu que Yokuni estava rígido, a cabeça jogada para trás, o corpo tremendo dentro da antiga armadura. "Tenha calma!" Mitsu o deteve com uma mão livre. "Não há nada a temer. Ele está em meio a uma visão, nada mais ". Masashige sabia que os Campeões do Dragão haviam herdado parte da premonição de seu Kami, mas ele nunca havia presenciado aquilo. Ele esperou, punhos apertados, quase não respirando. Agora''. Enfim. Ele vai me dizer o que fazer, e será correto, porque o próprio Paraíso o guiou.'' Pareceu durar para sempre. Então os tremores diminuiram, e o corpo de Yokuni relaxou. Mitsu agachou-se ao lado dele, mas sua ajuda não foi necessária. Yokuni ergueu uma mão para seu mempô, depois abaixou-o. "Eu vejo uma onda", ele disse, sua voz mal audível por sobre o vento. "Uma grande onda, se erguendo para chocar-se contra a terra". Masashige nunca vira o oceano — apenas representações deles em pinturas e gravuras em madeira. Mas ele podia imaginar o formato descrito pela mão de Yokuni: a crista da onda, ondulando sobre a se mesma como a cauda de um escorpião. "Onde ela se quebra..." A voz de Yokuni desvaneceu, depois retornou. "Devastação. Otosan Uchi destruída; Inúmeras vidas perdidas ". Outro tsunami? Masashige estremeceu. O que havia atingido as terras da Garça três anos antes causaram uma devastação em toda Rokugan, de formas que iam desde a escassez de alimentos até a domínio do Escorpião sobre as cortes. A Capital Imperial tinha sido poupada do pior, mas podia não ter tanta sorte uma segunda vez. "Vou enviar um mensageiro para Kitsuki Yaruma-san imediatamente", disse Masashige. "Ele alertará ao Imperador". Mas Yokuni balançou a cabeça e continuou. "Desnudada pela onda, a terra devastada torna-se um campo de batalha. Em sua planície estéril não há lugar para o inimigo se esconder, nenhum abrigo para protegê-los do poder do Império. É preciso..." Seus olhos eram quase impossíveis de se distinguir no fundo das sombras de seu capacete, mas Masashige tinha a sensação de que Yokuni estava olhando muito além dele, para as terras além das do Dragão. "É preciso que seja asim ser assim", murmurou Yokuni. "Se a batalha deve vir, então deixe-a acontecer na planície estéril. Só assim poderemos prevalecer ". right Não era uma onda real. Não era um tsunami. Yokuni falara em metáforas; O que ele previra era algo completamente diferente. Algo, Masashige temia, que não tinha nada a ver com nenhum dos problemas que ele tinha ido abordar. O campeão do clã voltou-se para Masashige, enfim. "Prepare seus bushi. Diga aos daimyô das famílias Agasha e Kitsuki: o Dragão deve finalmente ultrapassar as suas fronteiras. O que acontece em nossas montanhas é um mero cascalho contra a avalanche que está chegando ". frame|left|Togashi Yokuni - o Enigmático Campeão do Clã Dragão Categoria:Contos e Ambientação Categoria:Clã Dragão